


Nsfw Haikyuu Oneshots

by flowerboii



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Flogging, Humiliation kink, Knifeplay, Masochism, Master x Slave kink, Mindless Fucking, Mommy Kink, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, blindfolding, collaring, gagging, im so sorry, just porn and different kinks, masurbation, public, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerboii/pseuds/flowerboii
Summary: I apologize.This is just mindless porn with different links for each one shot.





	

One Rule  
[KuroDai]

Daichi's eyes closed as he pumped at his cock,thinking of Kuroo touching him instead.He moaned deeply,stopping a moment to squeeze at himself.  
His boyfriend had teased him at school by sending lewd texts about what he wanted to do to the other.And he had also set a rule;Daichi wasn't allowed to touch himself.But Daichi had thought,'What Kuroo doesn't know wont hurt him,right?'and had set to work pleasuring himself.  
At the moment,he was lost in the feeling,eyes closed and moans and pants escaping his lips."Tsk tsk."Came a sudden familiar voice.Daichi's eyes shot open,seeing his lover standing over the bed,his arms crossed and a playful smirk dancing across his lips."Yknow,i thought I told you not to touch yourself,Sawamura~"  
"T-Tetsu..."He breathed,embarrassed,"I-I-"  
"Shut it~You know what this means,my love."  
"N-No,please!"The tan male sat up quickly.  
"Too bad.Should've followed my rule~It's punishment time~"Kuroo grinned.He walked over to the dresser in the far corner of their shared bedroom,pulling out;a cock ring,handcuffs,and the finishing touch,a lovely soft pink ball gag with leather straps.Just seeing Kuroo pull these things out made Daichi tremble with anticipation.The catlike male sauntered over,"Open~"he cooed.Daichi did as told,letting him settle the ball gag into his mouth and do the straps up."Mm..good boy~"Daichi felt himself shudder from his tone.  
Next,Kuroo put the cock ring on the other,it being tight around his thick cock."Lay on my lap,face down,my beautiful boy~"Kuroo smiled,sitting on the bed.The former Karasuno captain did as told.Kuroo yanked his arms behind his back,putting the handcuffs on."Now,Im going to spank you baby.Im going to touch you and tease you until you feel close.But,you aren't allowed to cum.Not until I say so."Kuroo's calloused hands squeezed the firm muscle of his boyfriends ass."You're so beautiful~but so damn naughty."Kuroo breathed,drawing his hand back,and bring it back down,his hand stinging from the impact.Daichi let out a cry that was muffled by the gag."Uh uh.Be quiet.Be a good boy~Stay quiet and maybe,just maybe,I'll cut your punishment short."He whispered,his hand massaging Daichi's ass cheek.  
Daichi nodded to show he understood,hearing Kuroo say this,his cock twitched.Kuroo smirked,his hand smacking own once more.Daichi arched lewdly,but managed to keep quiet."That's good baby.You look absolutely stunning like that,"He kissed the back of his boyfriends neck and trailed the kisses down his shoulder,"And im gonna make you do it again."His voice was so calm,but Daichi could feel the arousal in his voice and his erection against his stomach.He was being praised while being punished and it was amazing.He liked it way more than he should.Now if only the cock ring wasn't squeezing him so hard he felt like passing out.Kuroo snickered,reaching down and gripping his cock,Daichi took in a deep breath and then the feeling was gone.And then Kuroo was suddenly smacking his ass so hard he was jolted forward.  
Daichi was unable to stop the pleasured moan that sounded through the gag.Kuroo smiled widely,squeezing Daichi's ass."Oh babyboy,you didn't stay quiet~naughty naughty~"he sighed with a playful undertone.Daichi whimpered,looking over his shoulder with pleading eyes.Kuroo's eyes sparkled with mischief and he undid the gag,"Say it baby.Tell me how much you want me,dollface.Tell me."He said breathlessly,stroking his boyfriends hair.  
"P-Please Tetsu....please fuck me~I want you so damn bad~"Daichi's voice was hoarse and desperate,which only turned Kuroo on even more.  
"Suck my fingers."He smirked,not giving Daichi a chance to respond before three fingers were pushed between his lips.He responded with enthusiasm,sucking and licking the digits as if his life depended on it."Good boy."Kuroo praised before sliding his fingers out of his mouth.Daichi panted and moaned when a slick finger probed at his entrance.  
"K-Kuroo...~"He whined in need.  
"Be patient,sweetheart."  
He whined again,and then Kuroo's hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed.Daichi felt the airway start to close up,and he was gasping and panting,"I told you to be patient,"Kuroo purred dangerously in his ear,letting go of his throat.  
He swallowed thickly and nodded.Kuroo smiled,pushing one digit into his boyfriend.Daichi released a helpless whimper.The sound was music to Kuroo's ears.  
"You sound so cute~,"The other teased,adding another finger,"My beautiful baby at the mercy of my fingers.Wanting to beg to be filled up by my cock but not wanting to be punished ~How perfect.~"He continued,all while pumping his fingers in out of Daichi.The cock ring was squeezing him so tight and he wanted it off so bad.  
He could never understand how Kuroo kept his composure this long.He was so calm and collected,even though Daichi could feel how hard he was.He wanted him to break,just as bad as he did."Daddy!~"Daichi moaned.He felt Kuroo tense up.  
"Fuuuuck~"he heard him growl.With a quick motion,he was now facedown on the bed with his knees supporting the rest of him,so his ass was raised."Bad Boy~"Krupp growled,slapping his ass.  
"Ah!Daddy please!"Daichi begged,shifting his hips back.Kuroo let out a deep groan.He pushed his jeans and boxers down,his cock finally free from its confinement.He grasped the lube,squirting a generous amount on his hand before stroking his cock.Once he was ready,he positioned,tip teasing his partners' twitching entrance.  
"Beg.Beg for my cock,Sawamura.Beg me to take the cock ring off as well."  
"Daddy p-please take it off!"He whined ,his voice breaking,"a-and fuck me until I can't walk!~"  
That was all it took for Kuroo to snap.He gripped his boyfriends' hips and slammed into him,moaning at the tight heat .He reached,stroking Daichi's throbbing cock before taking off the restricting cock ring.Daichi was already whimpering and panting .Neither of them were going to last very long.Kuroo grasped Daichi's chained wrists with one hand while the other held his hip before setting an even rhythm."Fuck,you're always so damn tight~"Kuroo moaned over his boyfriends helpless cries of pleasure.Neither of them could help how loud they already were.  
Kuroo was already losing himself to the heat and tightness as he thrust wildly now.Daichi was arching and writhing as he moaned,"I-I'm gonna come!"He cried out.  
The catlike male moaned out,"Yes,come for Daddy~"Daichi arched and nearly screamed as his vision went white,the overwhelming orgasm causing him to tremble as white streams of his cum covered the bedsheets.Kuroo cursed as he came as well.  
After both had come down from their highs,Kuroo unchained his boyfriend and ran a bath."Youre such a good boy,Sawamura.I love you so much."  
Daichi smiled and hugged his boyfriend,"I love you too."  
"Don't break my rule again though,or the punishment will be 10 times worse."Kuroo smirked.  
Daichi shuddered at the thought and bit his lil.,"I-I won't~I promise."


End file.
